my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3: Mahiro and Identity
MAHIRO AND IDENTITY CHAPTER 3 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろとアイデンティティ (Mahiro To Aidentiti) Previously While it was not entirely unexpected some time in the future, nevertheless, it was quite a shock to Mahiro's mind, heart, and soul to be found one morning having rather rapidly transitioned to their correct gender of a cute teenage girl ! Surprisingly, Mahiro seems to be mostly accepting of the change, however, with much fulfillment comes much responsibility. Mahiro cannot continue on with the same personal attitudes and habits that they were used to as a teen boy. Some of the first hurdles to clear as a girl were to bath every day and to wear clean clothes suited for a teen girl. This Chapter's Story The morning of the second day of Mahiro's transition, that morning she was elated about her new outfit of a girl's polo shirt and mini-skirt. But by the afternoon, after playing a certain video game, her elation takes a nosedive. Mihari comes to check on her, and finds her feeling that she is (supposedly) a 'lost cause'. Mahiro states that she wanted to put her newfound girl's mood to the test by watching and playing a B.L. game ( Boy's Love *, also called Yaoi Chapter Lookback section ), expecting to be turned-off by it as befits a male, but she finds that she was actually a little excited by it, the complete opposite of what she desires or wants. Mihari says that such an attitude is fine, since Mahiro is now a girl. Mahiro counters that it is not fine ''to be interested in B.L. Mihari takes a moment to think to herself. She reasons that Mahiro's tastes and attitudes are definitely changing to that of a girls, what with her being comfortable wearing girl's clothes so soon. However, the reaction to B.L. was quite unexpected. Now turning to talk to Mahiro, she tells her that she needs a change of pace, something other than sleazy video games, although it may be rough on her to begin with. What would that be, asks Mahiro ? " SPORTS !!! " " NO WAY !!! ", screams Mahiro, " I'll burn up and turn to ash ! " Mihari counters with the alternative; " Do you want to stay in your room and 'drown in a sea of B.L.' videos and games ??? " Mahiro is nonplussed by the logic. A while later finds the both of them on the front porch of their home. Mahiro is dressed in a t-shirt, a warm-up jacket, girl's jogging shorts, white knee socks, and female athletic shoes. Mihari is also sporting a warm-up jacket, jogging pants, and athletic shoes. Mahiro bemoans to herself that she has not been outside the house in about two years. Mihari thanks her lucky stars that it was the threat of ''death by B.L.'' that has caused Mahiro to go outside after about two years. Timid and apprehensive Mahiro begs her sister that they jog and stay together; this she consents to, as was her plan all along. Mihari begins a light, easy jog around the neighborhood, but soon Mahiro falls farther and farther behind, huffing and puffing something awful. Not much stamina, even for a girl, Mihari thinks to herself. Mahiro is thinking to herself, too. She recalls that her sister has always been impressive, physically as well as mentally. Mihari was good at sports, and set a track-and-field record in middle school. Academically, she was at the top of her class, year after year. And now, I have turned into a girl, only to become my sister's plaything. However, Mahiro secretly confesses to herself that in the day and a half that she has been a girl, that she has, strangely, been in a very good mood, one never felt before. Like, I finally have clothes that really fit---literally---but more importantly, things fit mentally, emotionally, and spiritually ! I should jettison the 'older brother' routine and stay like this . . . . with that thought, Mahiro gradually slows to a walk, then stops as yet another revelation sweeps over her . . . . " MY NIPPLES HURT !!! . . . . they have been rubbing . . . . " Mihari turns to look back and replies, " I gave you one . . . . don't you have it on . . . . ??? " " It's like that is my male Waterloo, and I haven't come to that yet ! " , sheepishly states Mahiro. Mihari replies, " That's perfect, let's go buy one right now ! " " Huh ? " " A BRA !!! " Since the two of them were jogging in the general direction of the business district anyway, they both walk the rest of the way to a women's department store. In the girls and young women's intimate department, Mihari introduces the both of them to a young saleslady, asking her to attend to Mahiro. Mahiro's grumpy mood is brightened considerably when the saleslady first measures her bust, and then ushers her into a dressing room with a full-length mirror. She then selects the appropriate teen / tween beginner bra, then patently shows Mahiro how to put it on. Mihari eventually takes a peek inside the dressing room, catching a glimpse of Mahiro wearing a adorable little girl's sports bra, but with her also wearing a confused and zonked-out look on her face, like she just met her maleness Waterloo ! " Isn't that nice ! Your first bra is a cute sports bra ! ", remarks Mihari. The next morning, the morning of Mahiro's third day as a girl, Mihari asks her about pursuing sports ? Mahiro, still in bed, replies that sports is the 'biggest danger' to her social identity, and once again pulls her sleeping blanket over herself. Chapter Lookback ( * ) B.L. / Boy's Love / Yaoi B.L. / Boys Love, primarily known as ''Shounen Ai, in Japan, is a Japanese genre of fictional media, mostly Anime and Manga, focusing on romantic relationships between male characters. If the male relationships contain sexual depictions, then it is known as Yaoi. ''B.L. and Yaoi are typically marketed for a female audience, and are usually created by female authors. Outside of a very narrow fan base, most people dislike B.L. and Yaoi. Mahiro declares that, despite being a girl now, ''she will not ever come to like B.L. ! Mahiro is also apprehensive about buying and wearing her first bra, as she views it as the 'Waterloo' of her maleness; the last major male barrier to girlhood to come down ! Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter ;Raphael Revels / 27 weeks ago / 3 likes Liking B.L. is not the mark of a female mind, it is the mark of a depraved mind ! ;Anonymous Fox / 11 days ago I gotta admit, this is pretty darn cute~ ;Pasty Tie / a month ago I hate it when I accidentally buy BL games! ;Student / 8 months ago In the past, Until about now, I always hated the idea of gender bending, or doing sports myself... But now..... I feel like gender bending is the only way get me to do sports--- I knew I should've persuaded my sister to get into a BS in biology. Category:Chapters